Just Another Morning
by Agent Ilse Stiefel-Getzug
Summary: Natalie and Henry get a different kind of wake up call on a Sunday even though it's something they should be used to by now... i am horrible at summaries!


**Two fics in one day? :O For some authors, it's nothing, but for me it's a record. So here's a Next to Normal fic. I don't know why, but I find it so much easier to write Next to Normal fics rather than Spring Awakening fics. Anyways, here's a HenNat oneshot filled with fluff (because honestly I can't resist writing them without fluff!).**

**Oh and I didn't know what Henry's last name was so I just made it up.**

**Disclaimer: Next to Normal would be a totally different show if I owned it...**

* * *

Natalie woke to the sun shining in from the bedroom curtains and found herself in Henry's arms. She looked behind her to see him resting his head in the crook of her neck and smiled. She loved waking up like this, though she would never let him know it. She knew she would never live it down. Knowing they only had a few moments of peace she tried to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately for her, Henry had already woken up. He pulled her tighter to him as she laughed.

"Morning," Natalie giggled, happier than usual.

"Morning," Henry replied, smiling at his wife, leaning in for a kiss. She kissed him back, and Henry's hands wandered down to her stomach where a bump was starting to show. He did this every morning; it was his way of greeting the baby and Natalie good morning. Natalie realized she seemed happier than usual, but figured it was probably just the baby hormones. She sighed, not wanting to leave the bed, but knew they had to get up eventually. She tried to get up until Henry pulled her back in the same position they were in before.

"Where do you think you think you're going?" Henry said, placing kisses down her neck. Natalie laughed, knowing what Henry wanted.

"Henry, are you trying to tell me something?" she said, teasing him. Henry moved so that Natalie was lying on her back as he was slightly on top of her, careful not to put any of his weight on her.

"I think you know what I want, Nat," Henry whispered as he kissed her on her lips, and moving down to her neck.

Natalie sighed, enjoying every moment. "I know exactly what you want," she said. Eventually she lightly pushed him off. "But no," she said as Henry frowned.

"Why? It's not usually like you to refuse," as Henry winked at her and Natalie lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I know..." she said, trailing off. "But do you see what time it is?"

"It's 8:00," said Henry, looking at the clock beside their bed.

"And what day is it?"

"Sunday..." Henry trailed off, realization hitting his face. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's okay," Natalie said, propping herself up on one elbow to face Henry. "It's the morning and you had...other things on your mind."

Henry laughed. "Can you blame me?" he asked, using those adorable puppy dog eyes and sitting up. "So how much longer do you think we have?"

Natalie lifted her head, as if she was trying to listen through the door. "Five...four...three..." she counted down.

"Two...one..." they finished together, waiting for their wake up call.

At that exact moment, the door burst open to reveal a child in his pyjamas as he ran to his parents' bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you up yet? Daddy, are you going to wake Mommy up? Are you awake, Daddy?" asked Gavin Daniel Miller bouncing up and down on the mattress. At three years old, he seemed to take after his father; he looked like him with his dark hair and facial features and acted like him, too. He took after his mother in liking classical music and inherited her smile and independence. But Gavin inherited something else, too; he had stunning blue eyes.

Natalie sat up and took Gavin in her arms. "Of course we're awake," she said, kissing her son's head.

"We were waiting for you, buddy," said Henry, ruffling his hair. Gavin smiled and put his hand on his mother's stomach, gently rubbing it. "Good morning, little baby," he said. Natalie and Henry smiled at each other, touched that Gavin was already caring for his little sibling.

"Can we eat breakfast now?" Gavin asked eagerly. His parents laughed as Henry lifted him and placed him on the floor.

"Did you clean up your toys?" Henry asked.

"Yes, daddy," Gavin said, showing a smile full of baby teeth.

"Good, buddy," said Henry using his term of endearment for his son. "You want to make pancakes today?"

Gavin gasped. "Chocolate chip?" he asked eagerly.

Natalie nodded, already out of bed. "Daddy and I will be down in a little bit, okay?" she said, glad she didn't have morning sickness like she had when she was pregnant with Gavin. "For now, take out the chocolate chips. I know you know where they are."

"And don't sneak any away this time, okay buddy?" said Henry, remembering the morning when they went to the kitchen and found Gavin with chocolate all over his face and his mouth filled with chocolate chips. "You can watch cartoons, too."

Gavin nodded, smiling, and ran to the kitchen saying, "Yay pancakes!"

Natalie and Henry smiled at Gavin running to the kitchen. Henry came up behind her and ran his hands over her stomach again. "Can you imagine what it's going to be like with this little one?"

Natalie turned around to face Henry. "I'm sure we can handle it," she said as Henry kissed her head. "After all, it's just another morning."

* * *

**Reviews are still love! :D**


End file.
